


some poetry

by Char_Rain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Poetry - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Poems, Poetry, overuse of commas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Char_Rain/pseuds/Char_Rain





	1. best friends.

sharp burn of whiskey, chugged out of the bottle 

anything we could get our hands on, stolen from parents

stolen escapes, into a happier place, with smiles on our faces 

but there’s always the morning, the next day our walk of shame 

building up because we do this to ourselves over and over we

fake smiles till we can get our hands on the next bottle because 

it’s better than being here

it’s better than the i’m sorry’s, you deserved more, and you could’ve done more

the lies straight to your face, the smiles but the laughter behind your back 

and rumors

so we drink, until there’s nothing left.


	2. nursery rhyme

these minutes flying, through the sky, fast as the wind. it hurts to watch my years pass by, and while i sit here with my shriveled life, we all have thunderstorms in our heads.


	3. the blues on sea

washed up on the shore,  
tattered clothes.

waves gently fold over me.  
closer, higher.

lay here, and watch the sky.  
waiting.


	4. graveyard

death comes in many faces,  
death hides in every space.

she’ll surprise you,   
with hands at your throat.

or water pulling you under.

he’s the screams you hear,  
beyond the trees. the 

darkness that haunts your   
dreams.


	5. daisies

fallen on daisies, happy to become  
ancient beings with you. as blood  
drips out of wounds we gave one  
another, we hold hands in this  
paradise. this utopia, falls apart   
under a tyrants rule.  
fallen on daisies, happy to become  
nothing, happy to see oblivion   
with you.


	6. problems

with all of these problems, about being held and being loved and loving someone else. 

i have to worry.   
will he, 

will anyone truly be okay with me if i freeze every time their hands trace further down, how 

can anyone accept me if i can’t perform in the way they want me to? why should they 

put effort into me when another could give them real satisfaction? a euphoria 

i don’t know if i’ll ever experience.

how can they love me?  
how can they love me?  
how can they love me?  
how can they love me?


	7. unrequited love

stolen moments in  
glances with  
hidden smiles. guitar  
solos in basements;  
band class, muffled  
giggles. holding hands  
on bleachers, in   
hallways under   
fluorescents.  
next to lockers - this  
prelude to a kiss, my  
favorite daydream.


	8. pink

the weight  
on brittle bones  
in my chest   
those silver patterns   
that trace my arms  
terrified to think of how  
once white clouds  
will stain pink  
when i am gone


End file.
